


boys will be boys

by atitforatat



Series: the lover series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), high school romance, school sweethearts, sirius black is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: Days were films scenes directly taken after the “happily ever after” and they were the happily, the ever, and Sirius didn’t really care about the after.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: the lover series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513478
Kudos: 11





	boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kwf7P2GNAVw)
> 
> It's a silly one!  
> Not a native speaker, so pls forgive me for any mistakes and enjoy!

Waking up had never been so easy. Sirius couldn't even say there was a difference between dream and reality. He dreamed about Moony then woke up just to find the wolf boy by his side, sleeping on the four-poster bed. After Moony told him that he slept better in his bed, Sirius was the one who never had another nightmare. 

**X**

Keeping up with school had never been so easy. Sirius couldn't even point any problems with any of the professors. He paid attention to each class, then studied for them and, then, Moony kissed him over empty halls, classrooms and bathrooms. After Moony kissed him and said school was better this way, Sirius was the one who got better grades.

**X**

Showing up to classes had never been so easy. Sirius couldn't even remember a time he didn't like attending them. He went to each one, then sat by Moony's side and spent the whole class paying attention to his beloved and to whoever was talking. After Moony persuaded him to study, Sirius was the one who never ever got moody. 

**X**

Growing up had never been so easy. Sirius couldn't even stress over what their future would bring. He had reason to, but Moony was right there, tiredly smiling at him and offering his hand, his heart and more. After Moony loved him for the first time, Sirius was the one who knew he had love worth of a whole life. 


End file.
